


Happiest Day

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [7]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: How does one keep a living vampire from finding out about his surprise party? Parker didn't know but, by God, was he gonna try.





	Happiest Day

Peter was trying to sneak, he really was, climbing across the wall, slowly closing the door before skitting to the kitchen. “He's out. I don't know how long. I don't have Red's hearing.”

Aunt May had the biggest grin on her face then shooed him off the ceiling and quietly down the wall. “Should have had him put in his earphones.”

“Then he wouldn't have actually fallen asleep.”

“So, are we doing this?”

“No electronics, he'll wake up instantly.”

“Okay, so, any preference?”

“Simple, probably, but he does like oranges and apples.”

“Not so good with cakes... not together, we could make a pie and a cake in case he doesn't care for one.”

“Okay, so, um, how are we going to do this?”

“I'm going to the store, you are going back upstairs to make sure he stays asleep.”

“But I wanna help.”

“You can help by making sure he rests,” May kissed him on the top of his head as he pouted before shooing him back up the stairs.

“Fine,” Peter huffed before making his way back into his room, curling close by and smiling when the purring started back up.

Peter woke to prodding, “Parker, wake up, I smell food.”

“Hm?” His stomach growled at the thought of food then he flailed and backed away, “Dude get your weird bat feet away from me!”

Michael snicked, “It's what you get for hogging the bed.”

“Monkey's paw...”

“You had the species right the first time, come on, I smell pancakes.”

Peter shuffled after, blinking at apple walnut pancakes, tilting his head at his aunt. “Morning.”

“Morning,” she beamed, slipping a hand out of sight to sign, “Extra,” to Peter, who beamed.

“So Morbie, what's on the itinerary today?”

“I, honestly, I don't know. Figured we'd have a game day or movie night. Isn't Ned supposed to be by later?”

“Not until lunch.”

“So, games?”

“Sounds good.”

“Did you have any homework or classwork you needed to catch up on?”

Michael's head dropped, “Still can't actually read braille correctly but I think I might be one of those that just will never be able to do it.”

“You'll get it, you always do.”

“I'm at the point I can read it by sound...”

“Seriously?”

“Yep, just not touch.”

Peter was snickering, “I'm so telling Matt.”

“Don't tell Matt of my failure!”

“So telling Matt.”

“You are...” Michael's eyes shifted towards Aunt May before grumbling, “a jerk.”

“Texting him right now.”

“I will call him just to tie up his phone...”

“Sent.”

“I hate you.”

“Love you too, Morbie.”

Michael finally got up, shuffling and stumbling when May tried to take the plate from him, “I'll do the dishes.”

“No, you will go have fun, you're not able to be around here as often as you use to.” Michael winced softly at the kiss on his cheek before smiling and hugging May back.

“You're the best, May.”

“Off you go.”

“Don't know about you Parker, but I need a shower first.”

“Don't hog all the hot water.”

“Don't run the dishwasher until I'm out and I won't.”

May just smiled and started loading the washer, Peter waving at her and signing, “All set?”

“Just need to bake, keep him out or somewhere noisy,” May carefully signed back.

“Remind me to thank Clint.”

“Already on the card and hug list, get him over here sometime.”

“That's not the best idea, he tends to bring the worst luck with him.”

“Dear, I live with you and have a vampire in my shower... Oh, did you put the blackout curtain in the bathroom window?”

“Yes Aunt May.”

“Good.”

“You're the best,” Peter kissed his aunt's cheek.

“I suggest you, Ned and Michael all go out for lunch, and take your time.”

“Will do, but, I can't guarantee how long we'll stay out, Michael can get overwhelmed.”

“Just do what you can, have fun, warn me if you're coming back early.”

“You got it aunt May.”

-

Michael carefully pulled the door open, hiding from the sun when there was a knock, “Come on in, Ned.”

“Oh, sorry man, didn't think you'd be the one answering the door.”

“It's alright, just getting my hair dry, I thought it'd be dry by now. I don't want to put on a hood with it wet.”

“We don't have to go out... I mean, it's really sunny outside today, it's that hazardous?” Ned blinked at Peter flailing and waving him off.

“Yeah, I'm sure, might not have school but hey can't have the whole sun thing ruin the rest of my life can I? Plus Parker promised Chinese,” Peter panicked when Michael turned and scratching his head, trying to act casual. “You are such a dork...”

“Hey, if I can't be a dork with my own friend who can I be a dork with?”

Michael only shrugged, “Please tell me your aunt has a hair dryer?”

“Um, yeah, somewhere but do you really wanna use it? It's loud.”

“I'll put my earphones in, I'll need them just in case anyway.”

“Your funeral.”

Michael blinked, “I wonder if there was a funeral...” Peter cracked up while Ned looked confused, “It's a long story, let me go get this mess dry and we can head out. Did your aunt say when she'd be back?”

“She just said errands and have fun.”

“Okay, should leave a note, in case.”

“Dude, that's what cellphones are for.”

“Hey, I'm old school, don't judge me.”

“Hurry it up Morbie we got places to be.”

“Yeah yeah I'm going, any clue where the hair dryer is?”

“Check under the sink, that's where she keeps most of her stuff.”

Peter was on his phone typing out info for Ned the moment Michael disappeared into the bathroom, telling him the plan. Ned just got a grin as he nodded and beamed then blinked when a text came through. “You got a text from Matt.”

“Huh? Oh,” Peter closed the note pad and checked the text before cracking up, “Large Print Braille! I can't.”

“What did I miss?”

“I texted Matt earlier, he's Morbie's Braille tutor,” Peter showed him the text then the response.

“Dude, I do not know who Foggy is, but I already like 'em.” Ned lost it at, 'Foggy just cracked himself up by recommending large print braille'.

Michael was even chuckling about it when he got back downstairs, “So, Morbie, ready to head out?”

“Yeah, I guess,” he pulled up his hood and double checked his gloves.

“Get your glasses, you'll want them.”

“Oh, right.”

“Cane too.”

“That I already remembered.”

“Did I miss something?” Ned was still transitioning about Michael's condition.

“Bright lights equal bad for his eyes.”

“Ah, I get it now. So, all the boxes checked?”

“Earbuds?”

“In the pocket,” Michael shook them at him just to prove it.

“Ready when you are then.”

-

Ned was playing lead again as Michael tapped his cane, the after noon traffic finally having gotten to him enough for him to need a focus. “So, any idea about what you're doing for the science fair?”

Michael sighed and tapped his cane a little harder, “I forgot all about it... Shit.”

“Participation isn't required, but they require each year to do a mock project as if they were for a grade.”

“Yeah, just say 'do the science fair' already... I have no idea. Parker?”

“You don't want to know.”

“Yeah, you're probably right, I've already got enough on my plate.”

“Could do one on sound waves, just saying, it would be pretty easy for you in some ways and help with your hearing thing.”

“I can see it know, 'The effects of prolonged over exposure to auditory sensitivity'. So much nope, I've already been the test subject, not signing up.”

“I just meant, a study in the effects of different sounds. Like being able to break glass when the pitch hits the resonate frequency, that sort of thing.”

“Still a hard pass, I don't wanna subject myself to that torture beside I'm pretty sure I can hit that pitch pretty effectively if I had to.”

Peter tensed when Michael's head tilted toward their building, “What's up?”

“It sounds... busy.”

“Busy how?”

“Just, busy.”

Peter shrugged as they headed to the apartment, “Probably another rodent thing. We're due for an inspection.”

“It better not be...”

“If it is they'll take care of it.” Peter smiled as he unlocked the door and opened it.

Michael's eyes widened at the sudden cry of, “Happy birthday!”

Peter was nudging him into the apartment, “You okay, Morbie?”

“Yeah, just... Definitely a rodent problem.”

Michael ducked at as least five party poppers hit him at once, while everyone chattered annoyed response. “Thank you.”

“It's your birthday Michael, no thanks needed.”

Michael smiled when he got nudged by Foggy, “Hey birthday boy, Matt still won't stop cracking up about earlier.”

“What? Oh Peter's text?”

“He didn't tell you?”

“Only that he texted Matt ratting me out.”

“Hey, birthday boy,” Michael smiled at Clint ruffling his hair, “We hate to eat and run but we got a mission, we didn't want to miss your big day.” Michael barely caught the gifts Clint and Natasha handed off to him.

“Thanks you guys, you're all the best.”

Tony was smiling at him, handing him a box, “I, it's still in testing but, I was hoping you'd want to give it a try.”

Michael tilted his head at the box, “Okay...”

Bruce nudged him, “You don't have to if you're not comfortable. Happy 18th birthday.”

“Thanks.” Michael was confused by the necklace when he unwrapped it, “Gotta admit, I'm usually not one for jewelry.”

“Put it on and tap the stone.”

The stone was small, blue, it caused static when he brought it up to see small electrical sparks within it. “Can I get a hand with the clasp? My fingers aren't too good for tiny things.”

“Here, I got you,” Ned helped him pull his hair out of the way once it was open and fastened it around his neck.”

“Just, tap it?”

“Front and back, with your fingers,” Tony reached out and showed him. “It will only work when you do it, to keep anyone from accidentally disabling it.”

“Okay, what's it do?”

“Just, try it out.”

Michael was eyeing Bruce who smiled and nodded, “Alright, as long as it's safe.”

“It might get a little... busy but it's safe.”

Michael closed his eyes, missing the small field produced by the necklace when he activated it before blinking at the the faintest low hum. “Okay, is that it?”

Tony smiled and motioned him toward the window, “Come find out.”

Michael was confused at why the room went silent when he walked over to the window, Tony slowly pulling the blackout curtain to let light in. “What-”

“Give me your hand?”

Michael tensed, expecting pain when he held it out, blinking when Tony held it in the sun, “It's... it's a uv shield?”

“It's still in testing, so it can glitch after a few hours of use.”

Foggy threw his hands up, “Alright, that's it...”

Matt sighed, “Foggy-”

“No, no, how are we supposed to compete with Tony freaking Stark and his FPS a million suit?”

Michael cracked up as his hand caught the blind as Tony let it go, wincing his eyes closed against the bright light as he looked up at the sky. “This is the best birthday ever.”

Michael nudged Foggy's shoulder and smiled at Matt, once the rest of the gifts were given and treats were eaten, “I think I found normal again.”

“Well, we do have one more gift, but this is more work not friend,” Foggy held out the paperwork. “Your inheritance. Since, technically, we're your lawyers they were released to us to make sure you got them.”

“What's this?” Michael frowned at the paperwork while Matt held out a rather large ring of keys.”

“Deeds, they're transferring ownership of all your father's accounts and holdings to you.”

Michael was looking through the paperwork, remembering the locations, even the shapes and markings of the keys, “He, he kept them all?”

“Yeah, he kept them all.”

Michael shook his head, smiling sadly, “Ain't we partying? I have yet to see Stark with a drink in his hand...”

“Hey, I'm playing nice! No booze until kids are asleep, house rules.”

“Wow, rude, I'm legally an adult now, you don't get to play that card on me!”

“Oh yes I do kid, I just did.”

“Shut up, old man, and hand me a piece of that cake.”

 

 


End file.
